Marrying Wolverine REDONE
by X24NEKO
Summary: I've redone the story and I hope you like it. Marriage. Wolverine. Better than it sounds. Please read and review! Chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE TO FANFIC. MEMBERS: I've redone the story. I hope you will like it. I'm using Hugh Jackman's height which is 6' 2".

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Logan. . .Wish I did

Okay, a little character bio:

Name: April (You will see her last name later)

Age: 27

Height: 6' 0''

Eye color: Blue (My eye color)

Hair color: Brown (My hair color)

Birth date: May 20th, 1983

Okay, I hope you enjoy the new first chapter. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

(April POV)

I was in the kitchen putting the dishes away from the dishwasher. Suddenly something wrapped around my waist, causing me to jump and drop a dish. It shattered into a hundred pieces. I turned my head around and there stood Logan chuckling to himself over his accomplishment.

"Will you quit it?" I broke free of his grip and started picking up the shattered dish. "It's so annoying!"

Logan smirked. "You know you like it, April."

I shook my head at him and threw the broken dish away; closed the dishwasher. I turned around and Logan pulled me closer to him. He planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back. I broke it, but Logan wanted more and tried pulling me closer. But I shook my head and he stopped. For now, anyway. I looked at the clock. 8:30 am. Time for teaching class. I gave Logan a goodbye kiss and the two of us left to teach our classes. I was in such a good mood that morning. I taught art.

I entered the big classroom and all the students were waiting for me. I wrote on the board, _Free drawing all period long!_ Everyone grabbed paper and started drawing. I only let them free draw once a week and I knew that the students wondered why I was doing it twice this week.

Class was over before I knew it and the students left. Then another group came in and I did the same thing. It was lunch time and Logan entered my classroom once the students ran off to get the good stuff before it's gone. My back was turned and he swooped me into his arms. I yelped, startled as he picked me off my feet then he kissed me. I kissed back. The kiss was five seconds long and both of us broke apart. I was only two inches shorter than Logan. I looked at him. I loved everything about him. His body with those massive muscles, abs, hair on his body that I don't normally like on guys but do like on him, his healing factor that we both have, his heightened senses, and his claws. But what I really love about him is his eyes, his hair, his mouth, his entire face, and especially his personality. He offered me his arm, I took it, and we left the room to get something to eat.

* * *

YEAH, VERY SHORT. THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN FOR A WHILE. SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was two days after Thanksgiving and I was in my and Logan's room because he went off somewhere. I got my diary out and started writing.

"Dear diary, I'm 27 and finally getting married!" I said aloud. "I know I said it 12 times before, but I'm so excited! Rouge wants to drag me and Logan to a bridal shop to pick out what we want to wear! We've been engaged not even half a month and she wants to go look at dresses after everyone gets back! I'm sorry, but I think it's going by way too fast. Logan and I haven't found anyone to plan our wedding at all. I want to have a fabulous, beautiful, unforgettable wedding right here at the Institute. I don't think it's be safe at a church because of Logan's brother. He'd find us easily and crash it. I'm sure Logan feels the same. We've been girlfriend/boyfriend for two years so far and now we are taking it to the next step! I love Logan so much! I-" I stopped writing.

"Shit!" I closed my diary and ran to Xavier's office. "I can't believe I forgot! How could I forget? Damn Logan's good looks for hypnotizing me!"

I arrived at Xavier's office, knocked, and entered. Logan was in there. That was good. I needed to tell him, too. I walked right up to Xavier's desk and Logan was standing beside it.

"What can I do for you, April?" Xavier asked.

"You aren't going to believe what I'm going to say." I looked at him and Logan. " ," I said in one breath nervously.

"You forgot to tell your parents about Logan?" Xavier asked.

I nodded. "Ever since Logan and I started dating it never crossed my mind to tell them. It came to me just now. And I was wondering if you would allow them to come here to the school for just a short while? They would end up coming to the wedding anyway."

"Very well," Xavier agreed. "Do they hate mutants?"

"It's complicated," I said. "My father worked with Stryker, so it could be difficult with him seeing Logan, and my mother always nags. She kept on nagging about me getting married and she nags mutants' powers. So, she sorta hates mutants and sorta doesn't."

"Your father worked with Stryker?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Don't get upset Logan. I don't think he even wanted to do what they did to you."

Logan nodded.

"I need to call my-" My cell phone started ringing. "Hello? Hi, Mum! I-what? you and Dad are coming up? You're on your way? You're halfway here? I-yes, Mum, I know I need to get married. The school is great. That's what I needed to tell-no, wait-Mum!"

I shut the phone and sighed. "My mum just said that she and my father are coming. I tried to tell her about this being a school for mutants but she hung up on me. I hope my father will like you and understand what you did back at the Weapon X place. My mum will defiantly nag you."

"Let's prepare for your parents arrival," Xavier said.

I nodded and Logan and I went back our room to get ready. My father was a helicopter pilot and they'd be at the school in no time.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! The chapter will eventually get longer. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why the hell do we need to get dressed for your parents?" Logan asked, as he put on the dress shirt and pants I handed him.

"Because people make good impressions when they meet someone new," I said, putting on my dress shirt and skirt. "You and I both know that's what you need."

Logan nodded.

I was all set, grabbed Logan's hand, and dragged him to the front door as Father's helicopter landed in the front yard. They got off and walked up the steps and I hugged them. I led them inside. Logan grabbed their bags as Mum told Dad, "What a gentleman."

I saw Logan's eyebrows raised in surprise. Nobody called him a gentleman. He was called a lot of things like runt or animal, but never a gentleman. He set the suitcases by the stairs and walked back over to me.

"Mum, Dad, this is Logan," I said.

"Logan?" Dad and Logan shook hands. "Also known as Weapon X, right?"

Logan's eyes widened. "What?"

Uh oh. "Daddy, please! He doesn't like being called that!"

"Who are you?" Logan asked. "How do you know me?"

"William Stryker is my brother," Dad said. "I'm John Stryker. This is my wife, Martha Stryker. I worked with Will when he. . .made you, Logan."

"April, can you come with me for a second?" Logan asked.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to another room where we were out of earshot.

"What's wrong, Logan?" I asked as he paced.

"Why didn't you tell me that Wlliam Stryker's your uncle?" Logan snarled. "His brother out there could trick me into going some place far away and send me right back to your uncle! Why didn't you tell me!"

"You never asked," I walked over to him. "Besides, my father hasn't seen my uncle for years," I said, cupping his cheek. He looked at me. "What you just said ain't never gonna happen." I kissed his cheek. "Let's go tell them that we're getting married."

Logan nodded and we went back out.

"Mum, Dad, Logan and I have been dating for two years and we're getting married!" I said and Mum hugged me.

"April! I'm so happy that you are finally getting married." She walked over to Logan and looked him up and down. She always did this every time I introduced a boy to your parents. She did it ever since I was sixteen. She smiled. That meant that she wouldn't nag Logan. "You have yourself a nice man," she whispered to me.

I was glad Mum and Dad liked Logan. I knew Dad never told Mum about Logan's claws after he saw the adamantium bonding. But what would she say once she found out about his claws?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
My parents got settled into their room and talked with Logan and I for three hours then they went sight seeing. Logan and I spent the rest of the day in the city. We window shopped almost the entire time. It was getting late and Logan wanted to get a drink. I said yes and we found a bar and went in. It looked like any bar. Kinda dim, pool tables, guys playing cards, and karaoke. We sat down at a booth and a waitress came over.

"What can I get for ya?" she asked.

"Two beers," Logan said.

"I'll be right out with your drinks," she said and walked away.

"You look paranoid, Wolvester," I said. "What's wrong? Think your brother's here?"

"Yeah, Ril," Logan said (Ril is his nickname for me).

"I should hope so. Haven't seen him in a while."

I turned around and there was Victor standing right beside me. The waitress brought out the beers and noticed Victor and asked, "Can I-"

"No thank you," Victor cut her off.

The waitress nodded and left.

"Been a long time, Jimmy," Victor said, now standing in front of the table.

"Not long enough," Logan said. "What are you doin' here?"

"I just wanted to know where you are considerin' you're my little brother, Jimmy," Victor said and he turned to you. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"April," I said. "I ain't your sweetheart. I can manipulate kinetic energy, have a healing factor, I am skilled with shuriken, and am skilled with throwing knives."

"You can do all that, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Keep pushing your luck and you'll find out," I warned, grabbing for knife from my coat pocket.

"Listen to her, Victor," Logan said, drinking his beer.

Victor turned and walked away. "See you around, sweetheart."

I snapped and got up, drawing a knife and hurled it at Victor as he walked to the door that was only five feet away. It sunk deep into his back and he howled in pain, pulling the knife out. Victor ran at me with great speed and smacked me hard across the face. I fell to the floor. The whole bar went silent and people hightailed it except for the barkeeper. Logan immediately got up and punched Victor square in the face. Logan was royally pissed off.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Logan yelled and helped me off the floor and left.

Logan and I walked down the street and he was starting to cool off. I was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Logan," I said.

"Don't be," he said. "It was gonna happen at some point."

"Yeah," I said.

We got on his Harley and drove in silence back as we went for a ride; then returned to the school. It was really late. Logan parked his Harley, we got off, and headed for our room. I changed into pajamas and Logan wore nothing but pajama bottoms. We climbed in bed and he wrapped his arm around my waist and snuggled close to me.

"I love you, Logan," I whispered.

"I love you too, babe," Logan said.

We drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, please enjoy this new chapter. I finally got it on. I have been busy with other stories. To those who have read my other stories: I need major help with a few of them. I have major writer's blocks on them. Look over my stories and you will see the ones I am talking about. Be sure to also check out my newest story, Curse Of Halloween. Okay, wasted enough of your time. Review at the end please.

* * *

Chapter 5

April POV

The next morning I woke up to find myself clinging to Logan. He was having one of his nightmares. I let go of him and got out of bed. Hell no, I didn't want to wake him up by just shaking him. So, I got dressed and brushed my hair. I then popped in one of my Carrie Underwood CDs into my radio/CD player and smirked. I turned it up loud enough to wake the dead, but poor Wolvester would surely have a headache. The song was Before He Cheats. It was extremely loud and I sung along to it. I'm not that good of a singer, but I can sing.

Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
bleached-blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
Oh and he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
Oh and he don't know... OH!  
That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No, oh  
Not on me...  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Oh, oh  
Before he cheats  
Ohhhh.

The radio/CD player turned abruptly off. I turned around and smirked in triumph.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Did you have to wake me up that way?" Logan asked, scowling a little. "By blaring the radio?"  
"Yes," I answered as Logan got dressed and I walked to him and kissed his cheek in apology, though I wasn't really sorry. "I thought it would be better than trying to shake you awake during one of your nightmares."

There was a knock at the door. The student peeked her head in. "Prof. X wants to see you two."

I nodded and Logan and I headed for Xavier's office.


	6. Chapter 6

HERE'S CHAPTR 6! (APRIL POV)

"Do you have any idea where you two want your wedding to happen?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, here," Logan said before I said where I wanted it. "I don't want Ril or anyone else getting hurt if my brother found me in a church. It's too dangerous."

"I see," Xavier said. "What about you, April?"

"Won't your brother find you here?" I asked Logan. "Here at the mansion?"

"He wouldn't attack with everyone here," Logan said.

"He would take a hostage," I argued. "Then probably another one to force you to leave. Or he would just crash it instead and then take two people."

"What do you want to do?" Xavier asked you.

"Secure the area so that not even Sabretooth can get in," I said.

"Alright, we will do that, April, but I am concerned about you two getting your wedding all together," Xavier said, his fingers steepled. "Jean and Scott can help you since they are already married. I will contact them."

A few minutes later Jean and Scott arrived and stood in back of me and Logan.

"What is, Professor?" Scott asked.

"I would like you and Jean to talk with April and Logan about planning their wedding," Xavier started for the door. "If you need me I will be in Cerebro," he said and left.

Jean and Scott pulled up chairs beside you and Logan.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Jean asked.

"A big beautiful wedding!" I said. "With a huge cake!"

"But simple," Logan said.

"Okay." Jean grabbed a notebook. "Anything else?"

"Japanese," I said (if you don't like it, deal with it or don't read!).

"I know some people that can help us." Logan grinned, liking the idea a lot.

"Now, we should go get your dress and tux." Jean wrote everything down.

"Now?" Logan asked.

"Or you can just borrow mine," Scott said sharply.

Logan growled at him.

"Let's go!" I got up from my chair.

We all headed into town and to the nearest bridal shop. Scott took Logan to the tuxedos and Jean took me to the dresses. Jean and I went through every dress until I found the perfect Japanese wedding dress. I had brought my money with me and bought the dress. Jean and I then went to the tuxedos and found Logan coming out in the most handsome men's Japanese wedding robes. Logan bought the robes and then all of us left. Up on a rooftop three building away, Sabretooth stood crouched.

"When do you want the wedding to happen?" Scott asked.

"As soon as possible," Logan said.

"Right after Christmas," I said. "January 7th."

Victor grinned evilly (like Jack Nicholson in the Shining. Scary.) and laughed evilly. "My little brother is getting married. This should be fun," he said to himself and left the rooftop.


	7. Chapter 7

HERE'S CHAPTER 7!

Logan, Jean,Scott, and I returned home to plan the party.

"I would like to have a bridal shower, but I don't think we'll have enough guests," I told Jean at the table in the dinning room.

"What do you mean not enough people?" Logan asked. "There's plenty of people."

"I mean women, Logan." I turned to him. "Bridal showers are for women. 'Sides, you wouldn't like 'em."

"I'm sure we could still do it," Jean said. "There's you, me, Storm, Rouge, Kitty, and Jubilee. A total of six including you and I."

"I suppose, but what are the guys gonna do?" I asked.

"I've got an idea," Scott said. "It's similar to a bridal shower, but it's different."

"Yippe," Logan said sacasticaly.

I grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him out of the room and out of their hearing. Then I punched him in the arm. "James 'Logan' Howlett, be nice to Scott! What they are both doing is very nice! You know we could never do this ourselves."

"I have been nice to him," Logan said. "I haven't even called him dick at all today."

"Be nicer. I don't give a shit if ya like parties or not. You are going to the one Scott is hosting whether you like it or not and that's final," I said. "C'mon, we've got to get back to the dinning room."

I heard other voices that didn't belong to Jean and Scott. They were my parents. I stepped in front of a door that was a study. The door was ajar and I peeked through the crack.

"What are you talking about?" my mother asked my father.

"We are both in the military, Martha, we have to go," my father said. "They are calling us."

"But what about April's wedding?"

I heard Father whisper then he said, "He's an animal! A weapon that belongs to my brother!"

"You're not going to call Department K are you?" your mother asked.

Father said, "We need to leave now. The Department called me this morning. We have to go."

"Okay, John," your mother said.

"HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL!" I slammed open the door. "HE'S NOT A WEAPON!"

I ran down the hall to my and Logan's room and slammed the door.

LOGAN'S POV April's father started down the hall, but I grabbed the dick's his shirt front and pulled him to my face, our noses barley two inches away from touchin'. I growled at him. I was right the entire time 'bout him. He was fuckin' tryin' to hand me back to the Weapon X Program and I knew it, but I didn't know to trust my instincts or my sense of smell. I can smell lies and it was time to get Stryker talkin'.

"Start talkin', bub," I said. "I can smell lies. Are ya takin' me back to the Program?"

"No," John said. "I was ordered to, but I can't. I don't want to. You never deserved to go through any of it. Especially, when they had your brother help trick you into it."

"Never talk 'bout my brother!" I snarled. "He's a murderin' son of a bitch! And never call me animal! I ain't no animal. I especially ain't a weapon! And I don't belong no one!"

I pushed him away from me. He wasn't lyin'. I walked off and went to April. Her father returned to the room him and his wife were stayin' in. I opened the door and found April cryin' on the bed. I went over, sat on the edge, and started rubbin' her back. I hated seeing women cry, especially seein' the ones I knew cry. Hated it more than anythin'. Hated it more than the Program. Hated it more than my brother. And it was my weakness.

April sat up. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was still snifflin' some. Just the sight of her face broke my heart. She latched onto me and drove her face into my chest and started sobbin' again. _Man, what her father said really made her upset, _I thought. I wrapped my large arms around her and put my head onto hers after she crawled onto my lap. "Shhhh. . . .it's gonna be okay," I said to her. "Just let it out, Ril."

"HOW CAN IT BE OKAY?" April looked at me. "HE'S GONNA TURN YOU IN!" she said between sobs.

"He told me he was ordered to, but he said he didn't want to," I said. "I smelled him, tryin' to find a lie, but I didn't find one."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Wolvester," She kissed me

I kissed her back. I kissed her again, but hard against the bed frame. April smiled at me and she and I both kissed passionately. My hands went up April's shirt but she put her hands on them to stop me.

APRIL'S POV

I grabbed Logan's hands. "Wait, let's go someplace else, Logan."

Logan nodded, wanting more.

I pecked his lips and ran out of sight.

LOGAN'S POV

I stood dazed for a moment then followed her scent. April's scent went down the hall, into the kitchen, then out the back door. I smirked and followed the scent deep, deep, deep, deep into the woods where no one would hear her scream my name. I found April layin' on the grassed ground in a small clearin'. The perfect spot.

APRIL'S POV

I heard Logan approach. I looked at him and the next thing I knew, Logan was on top of me, kissing me hard and rough. His hands went up my shirt and he pulled it over my head. He pulled his shirt off and threw it behind him. We both helped each other undo the jeans we were wearing. We got the rest of the clothes off and I were now on top of Logan, teasing him. Then he flipped me over.

LOGAN'S POV

Her screams filled the woods. I was almost afraid that I would hurt her, but April's screams were of pleasure and she told me to do more. So, I did. After an hour or two, we were layin' buck naked on the cold ground with her clung to me asleep. I was grinnin' like an idiot. _Damn, did I wear her out or what?_ I thought. I was still grinnin' like an idiot. She stirred, but didn't wake. Her head was on my arm. I wasn't comfortable the way I was layin', but I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Sabretooth was peeking from behind a tree and grinned evilly. I smelled the air and caught my brother's scent. I shook her awake and told her to get her bra and underwear on and put the rest of the clothes on on her way back to the mansion.

"What's wrong?" April asked as she put on her bra and underwear.

"My brother's here. Somewhere," I said.

I didn't get dressed 'cause I needed to keep my eyes peeled.

"Go now," I said and pushed her back toward the mansion.

She nodded and left while putting her clothes on.

"Hello, runt. Did I interrupt you and the girl havin' fun?" Victor asked.

"No, we were done," I said, my claws snapping out. "Ya leave her the fuck alone, Creed! She's my fuckin' mate, so go leave me alone and go fuck yourself!"

"Didn't yer mama teach ya any manners, runt?"

"Fuck ya, Creed!" I charged at him.

He and I fought hard and long. I kept clawin' him and he did the same to me. I was startin' to loose. Bad. My healin' factor was almost at its limit and you were saggin', my claws still out, and I was breathing heavily. Victor's claws snapped out to their full length. I didn't have the energy to attack. Victor came at me with great speed and drove his ten claws into my abdomen. I howled in pain. I continued howlin' in agony as he twisted the damn claws this way and that way, shredding my insides. My howls of pain echoed in the wilderness. I was coughin' up blood and blood flowed through my shredded abdomen.

Creed wouldn't stop there. He continued on. I could barley make a sound. Only gasps for breaths were the sounds I was makin'. He disemboweled me and I lay there on the ground. My healin' factor reached it limits before I was disemboweled. Creed towered me, blood dripped from his hands to his shoulders. He smiled evilly and knelt beside me. He gripped my hair and pulled my head to his face so that I was forced to look at him. I struggled, but didn't have the strength to break free.

I coughed up more blood. His grin grew wider and more sick. He took his left clawed hand and swiped it across my face. I screamed and four claw marks crossed right to left on my face. I couldn't take it any more. The healin' factor was already at it's limit. He head butted me and everythin' went dark (kinda violent, huh?).


End file.
